Pact Magic
Pact Magic is a special form of magic, once used in the ancient Mesopotamian empire. It involves calling a creature and strike a bargain with it. Users of pact magic are known as binders. What is Pact Magic? ---- With pact magic, one can call a powerful otherworldly creature and bargain with it. This can be a demon, a dragon, a sphinx, a Titan, a god, a nymph, or, the most mysterious, a vestige. The binder draws the seal of the individual creature or the species in general, and something will appear. Then, the binder and the creature strike a bargain. For 24 hours, the creature may inhabit the binder's body and insert his influence, and the binder gains some of his powers. After 24 hours, the binder binds another creature, and the former creature leaves the binder. This kind of magic is strange because, it is possible for a creature to be bound by multiple binders at the same time. Reasons for this are still subject of speculation. Making a Pact ---- First, a binder needs to draw the seal or rune of the specific creature. Sometimes, the creature to be called has special requirements for the binder: he will only answer the call if the circumstances are this and this. When the seal is drawn and the proper preparations are made, the binder calls forth the creature and requests its aid. Then, the creature will appear above the seal (each doing that part in his own, special way). Next, the binder and the creature strike a bargain. As the bargain is made, the creature will inhabit your body for 24 hours. During that time, it exerts his influence about you. Strong binders can resist this influence if they wish. You also get an external sign (like growed horns or a tooth turned in a gem). Creatures who can be Bound ---- *Demons. When one hears of pact magic, one thinks of demons who strike bargains in exchange for their soul. It is well possible that those stories are derived from stories about pact magic. Demons, indeed, can be called by binders in exchange for their fiery powers. Doing this does not necessarily make you evil, you could well use the powers granted by the demon to spread good in the world. *Dragons/Sphinxes. The Great Sphinxes of ancient Egypt and the most powerful dragons develop sometimes the power to be called. Doing so is very dangerous, as they'll give a lot of pressure on you, and their influence is way greater than is the case with demons and vestiges. *Gods/Titans. One might be so arrogant (or unlucky) to bind a god or titan. The bound creature usually decides for himself what powers he'll give (if any at all), and usually ends op dominating the binder, instead of influencing (the way Cronos controlled Luke is very much alike pact magic). *Nymphs ans stuff. These nature creatures can also be called. *Vestiges. The most mysterious. Vestiges are the remnants of long-dead souls or creatures who were able to resist the pull of the Underworld and retreated in the far corners of the universe, becoming vestiges. Vestiges are often mad, but will always bargain fairly. Vestiges are the creatures most often bound by binders. Attitudes about Binders ---- Many people believe binders to be evil, as they make pacts with otherworldly creatures. Many a zealous cleric or crusader decided to exterminate all binders in the world. Those who know the truth, however, often praise a binder as an useful ally. The gods themselves don't like binders, but are not really unfriendly toward them (exceptions left alone). In fact, Hecate kids often study pact magic. Category:The Demigod World